1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for providing an interactive gaming experience.
2. Information
Computing and network communication technology enable game participants to interact with one another and their environment as part of an interactive game experience. Game participants may interact with a user interface of a computing platform hosting one or more applications capable of providing a media-rich game experience. Such computing platforms may be connected to other devices through a data communication network to affect a gaming experience in response to real-time events. For example, a game participant's computing platform may communicate with a server to obtain additional information. The computing platform may process this additional information to provide an interactive experience. Alternatively, in a multi-participant game, a game participant's computing platform may deliver an interactive game experience to the game participant based on information received from another participant's computing platform.